


Training

by Rookmoon



Series: Short Friendly Encounters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Think This Is A Drabble, Maybe two if you squint, Napping, One Tiny Swear, Reader is a bit determined, Snowdin, Training, Workout, but I don't know what that is, so is Undyne, you hate running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Why did you think it was a good idea to train with Undyne?Her pace kicks your ass, and you can't do anything about it.





	

     You spent the last hour and a half wondering why you asked Undyne of all people for training. Everyone knows that she’s insanely strong, not to mention that she deadlifts random shit for the fun of it. Last time everyone was at the Skeletons’ house, she lifted the couch and everyone on it with no trouble at all. And you regretted the decision to ask her ten minutes after you started running.

     Undyne was urging you on in that special way of hers, and you were trying desperately to keep up. The two of you were going on a run to warm up and you a few paces behind, already exhausted from trying to keep up.

     You really should have asked Papyrus. He would have been almost finished with this by now. Then he would make his well known Success Spaghetti. He had pasta for any occasion, and you just wanted some food and a nap.

     Undyne said something about another lap around Snowdin and that would be the end of the warm up. You fought the burning muscles in your sides and tried not to fall into the snow. You were burning in spite of the snow, and you were glad that Undyne insisted on leaving your warm hoodie at her house.

     You reminded yourself of why you had gotten yourself into this mess in the first place to try and forget your sore limbs. You got to watch Undyne run. She was all power, and you enjoyed watching her happily put it to use. You also jumped at the opportunity to get to know her better through training. Papyrus also said that she was an excellent trainer, along with “WITHOUT HER, I WOULD BE NOWHERE NEAR AS GREAT AS I AM TODAY.” so you had gone along with his advice and approached the fish woman. She agreed immediately. You forced yourself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Undyne was getting to the blizzard, and you didn’t want to risk getting lost in a snow drift.

     Undyne looked back, and slowed her pace to something a little more reasonable. “Hey, kid.” She approached your heaving body, “Had enough already?”

     You could barely find the strength to nod.

     “Let’s head back.” The wind blew her hair into her face. She moved it and continued, “You can make it on your own, right?”

     You wanted to nod, but instead the world decided now would be a good time to tip. You hit the soft snow and didn’t want to move. You didn’t even notice how sore you were until you were lying on the ground. Undyne picked you up and started the trek back to her house.

     By the time she slammed the door open, you were dead asleep in her arms. She smiled at you, and carefully placed you on the couch. Undyne had forgotten how fragile humans could be. Papyrus had even warned her about your willingness to go beyond your limits, but she had forgotten.

     More than that, though, she was excited to see how far you would go to make yourself stronger. She wanted you to be as strong as she was, and Undyne was hell bent on getting you there.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see anything for Undyne, so I decided it would be a good idea to write this little one shot really fast.


End file.
